Second Chances
by CrAzYxAsSxGrL8
Summary: Ginny gives Harry a second chance, but when he ruins it someone else comes along. How many chances does someone get?
1. If Looks Could Kill

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunatly I don't own Harry Potter. That title goes to J.K.Rowling. But I wish I did... so does that count? All that is mine is the plot. First fic... please submit otherwiseI won't continue to add to this.

Chapter One — If looks could kill

"Ginny. Ginny please wait up." I turned to see Harry coming towards me. Surprisingly my brother and Hermione weren't right with him.

"Hey Harry whats up?"

"Nothing. Can we talk real quick?"

"Well, sure. What do you want to talk about?" Why did I have a bad feeling about this?

"Come on lets go in here and talk." He pulled me into a deserted old classroom. By now I was getting really worried. "Gin the past few weeks have been great, but I don't think we should continue with this."

"Continue with what Harry. You broke up with me last year because you were going to fight Voldemort, but when you didn't we just stayed the same. You're acting like you want to break up with me. Hate to break it to you Harry, but we have to be going out to break up."

"That's just it. Ever since we broke up all I could think about is you. I miss you Ginny. I wish us. Will you give me another shot please?" he asked looking truly sincere.

"Harry. I still love you, but I can't go through that again. When you broke up with me the last time I was devastated. I didn't think I could go on living. Espically if I knew that you would be in my house all summer, and then you would go away forever. I couldn't lose you anymore then I already had. That's the only reason I let you go last time. Because I hoped that you would be ok, that you would come back to me ok. I knew that, so I let you go. And once again Hermione helped me out by saying that I could get over you. And that everything would be ok. But I still love you so I don't know what to do."

"Ginny if you felt that way why didn't you say anything?"

"That's just it Harry I did. I said I didn't care if I was being put into harms way. That I just wanted to be with you no matter what."

"Wait you didn't seem upset when it happened."

'Harry you really can be dense sometimes can't you? Of course I wasn't upset when you told me. But as soon as I was alone I was in tears. I wasn't going to make you take me back because I was crying. Because I knew that if that was the reason then neither of us would be happy. And I couldn't do that to either or us."

"Ginny, please give me a second chance, that's all I ask."

"Harry… yes I will give you a second chance." With that we turned and walked in the Great Hall arm in arm.

"Hey Harry hey Ginny." I heard Ron say as soon as we sat down."

"Ron let me see your schedule. I want to compare it to mine." Hermione said as she sat down her eyes never looking up from her book. Ron handed his over. As did Harry and I. Harry we have potions first period as does Ron. And so does Ginny? Ginny why are you in our Potions class? You're only a sixth year."

"Because Slughorn saw that I was good in Potions last year so he tutored me in them at night so that I could be moved up a level. I think I'm also in your Defense class too." I quickly took their schedules and noticed that I was.

"I didn't know you were so smart Ginny. Did Snape also help you move up a level in Defense?" Ron asked.

"Of course you didn't Ron. And no Lupin and Moody helped me over the summer. And when McGonagall came at the end I asked her if I could take the sixth year exam to be moved ahead a level. She agreed. And now I'm in your class."

"Hermione you better watch out. Ginny might surpass you in smartness at this rate." Ron jokingly said.

"Well it surely couldn't be you. You can even speak proper English." I joked. Harry and Hermione started to laugh while Ron turned red. I finished up my breakfast and was about to stand up when an owl swooped in and landed next to me. I quickly got the letter and started to read it.

_Gin_

_Hey hope your first day back goes well. Mom told me you are in two seventh year classes. Congrats hope you continue to do well in school. If you need anything let me know. Tell Ron I say hi as well_

_Love Always_

_Charlie_

I was really glad that Charlie had written me. He had always been my favorite brother, and from getting this letter I knew that he was proud of me.

"Charlie says 'Hi' Ron." I said getting up. I walked out of the Great Hall and down towards Potions. Fully knowing that I would be early to class. When I got there I saw that I wasn't the only one there, Draco Malfoy was sitting against a wall staring into space. A few minutes after I got there Harry, Ron, and Hermione showed up. As did Malfoy's friend Blaise Zabini. When Harry arrived he wrapped his hands around my waist.

"Aww look how sweet Potty and the Gryffindor Princess got back together." Zabini taunted.

"Shut it before I hex your head off Zabini." I snapped as the door was opened and we all entered the room.

"Blaise I believe that if looks could kill you would be dead right now by Weaslette." Draco said smirking.

"Ahh why hello Miss Weasly. So very glad that you could be moved up a year in Potions. Well everyone please take a seat." Everyone quickly did as they were told. Ron and Hermione sat together, and I sat next to Harry.

"Why did Zabini call me the Gryffindor Princess?" I asked Harry quietly so that Zabini wouldn't hear me.

"Not sure, but I've heard you being referred to that way before." Was all he would reply.

I knew he wasn't the best at Potions so I let him pay attention to class. I sat back and simply did what Slughorn asked us to do. I finished quickly giving me time to think about Zabini calling me the Gryffindor Princess. And as odd as I thought it was I kind of liked the name, it made me seem like I was important, and not just the youngest, only girl, Weasly. By the end of class I still wasn't sure why Zabini called me that, but since I thought it was better then being called a Blood-Traitor, Weasel or Weaslette.


	2. The New Teacher

Chapter Two – The New Teacher

"So who do you think the new Defense teacher will be?" Ron asked stuffing his face.

"Not sure but we'll find out soon. We have that class next." I mumbled nibbling on a sandwich. I wasn't hungry once again. Luckily Ron, Harry, and Hermione were trying to figure out our new teacher rather then watching my eating habits. After Ron finished stuffing his face we headed up to Defense. Almost immediately we found out who the new teacher was.

"Hello I'm Professor Rose Derire. And I will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Said a very attractive woman that looked like she was in her early twenties, possibly younger. She had long, flowing blonde hair. Actually she reminded me a lot of Fleur. She even seemed to have the same affect as Fleur.

"This should make class very interesting. Shouldn't it Hermione." I whispered suppressing a giggle. The class went and took a seat. This time I sat next to Hermione since both Ron and Harry seemed to be in a trance. In fact the only guy that didn't seem to be affected was Draco Malfoy. Professor Derire started the class. After about five minutes I started to space out. Lupin and Moody had already taught me this, but since no one else was spacing out I figured that it was new material for them.

"Miss Weasly I would appreciate it if you would pay attention in my class." I suddenly heard. I snapped back into reality to notice that Derire was right next to me. She looked pissed too.

"I'm sorry I spaced out Professor, but I already know how to do this." I responded. A few people in the class gasped. It didn't really surprise me after all I was a year younger, and here I knew it while they didn't.

"Oh really. I would prefer if students didn't read ahead and _attempt_" she put an accent on attempt. "To learn things on their own."

"I didn't read ahead Professor."

"Well then why do you know how to do this? Actually how about you demonstrate for us. I want you to perform the force field charm. And if you can make it so it only covers you, then everyone but you." She said a challenge clearly in her voice. I got up to the front of the classroom and pulled out my wand. Just as I was about to say the incantation she started to speak again.

"Non-verbally please." She said smirking. She reminded me of Malfoy at that moment. When Lupin and Moody had tutored me over the summer they had been thoroughly surprised to see how fast I had mastered the non-verbal spells, actually any of the things they taught me I mastered quickly. I did the spell non-verbally, and a shimmering light blue force field came up around me. I then got rid of it and made one come up around everyone in the class but me. Before I removed it I sat down though. When it was removed I saw the Derire was surprised at what I had just done.

"Miss Weasly thank you for demonstrating that for us. But I never got a chance to see if it was strong enough to withhold spells. So will you please come back up here and put the field up around yourself. I will test its strength with a few simple spells." I got up and did as she asked. And every spell that she sent at me bounced off. I sat back down smirking.

"Miss Weasly you said that you didn't teach yourself this, then someone else must have. Who was it? A family member?" she asked hate dripping from the words.

"I have six brothers, but none of them taught me this. Some family friends did."

"Who might they be?"

"Remus Lupin, and Alastor Moody did over the summer."

"Oh… I heard that they were helping someone this summer, but I didn't know that that someone had been you. I'm sorry for any issues I may have given you. But may I ask why they did it?"

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione are a year ahead of me, and I'm always hanging out with them. Both my family and them wanted me to be prepared for anything." I simply replied wishing the class to end. Luckily I got my wish. At that moment the bell rang and we were all dismissed. I rushed out into the hall, and shortly after Ron, Harry, and Hermione joined me.

"Ginerva Molly Weasly why didn't you tell about you being tutored? I would have liked to join in too." Ron said in his best angry voice he could manage.

"Yes but you knew more then me so there was no point." I laughed as I went to the Gryffindor Common Room.


	3. Tears

**Disclaimer:** Just realized i forgot to do this last time opps. So as I know I don't own Harry Potter tear tear but Derire, and any other character i might later add are all mine.  
Also heres the thing. I actually have a lot of this on my computer, I started it a while ago, but I'm too something, not exactly sure what, to put it up.  
And thanks to my reviewers. So there may only be four, but that's four more then when i first started.

Chapter Three — Tears

"Well seeing as I have gotten homework in all of my classes today I have to start it." I muttered that night. Why did teachers always assign homework the first day of classes? Luckily I was smart; otherwise it would have taken forever for me to finish all of my homework. Because not only did I have sixth year homework I also had seventh year homework.

"I'm getting tired." I said heading over to my room. Normally only Head Students got their own rooms, but I was an exception because of the Chamber. People treated me different after it happened.

"Larmes." I muttered and the portrait opened leading me into my private set of rooms. I quickly went to my bed and flopped on to the light blue covers. I always had to laugh when I did that. My room was decorated in all of the house colors; since this room didn't have a purpose before I was given it McGonagall let me decorate it however I wanted. I had a different color for each wall. One was Royal Blue for Ravenclaw; there was a Midnight Black for Hufflepuff, and Crimson Red for Gryffindor, and an Emerald Green for Slytherin. And everything in the room was one of those shades of color. I also had some silver and gold things thrown in as well. Really my room amazed me more than anything because it was always changing. Dumbledore had come in to see it after I had finished, and had charmed everything to change colors between the ones that I had chosen. It was probably a good thing that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had never been in here. They would seriously question my choice of dark colors. As soon as I sat up I realized that I had forgotten my Defense book in the Common Room. I went back out there to see only Ron and Hermione there.

"What happened to Harry?" I asked getting my book.

"He went to go talk to Derire for some help." Ron said not looking up from his homework. That didn't make any sense. Harry had already finished that homework. I put my book back into my room and used the private exit to leave. I quickly went to the Defense classroom. The door was open a crack, and when I looked in I saw Harry and Rose SNOGGING! I was completely devastated. Hadn't it been only this morning that Harry had asked me for a second chance? I threw open the door. Harry turned as soon as he heard a noise, and when he saw me in the doorway he froze.

"Gin…Ginny. I thought you were going to bed." He stuttered.

"And I thought I was your girlfriend." I threw back at him. I knew that I shouldn't have given him another chance, but I hadn't listened to my head. And I was already regretting my choice: not even twenty-four hours later. I rushed out of the room in a daze. I had no idea where I was even headed.

"Watch where you're going Weaslette." I heard a voice. I jumped at the sound. I looked up to see Malfoy and Zabini standing there.

"Just shut it Malfoy." I muttered not really putting my heart into it. It seemed to shock both of the guys there.

"Did she just insult us or not?" Blaise joked.

"Not… now leave me alone before I do." I brushed the tears from my face. Only then did the guys notice them

"Now why is the Gryffindor Princess crying?" Zabini muttered to Malfoy.

"No idea, maybe we should ask her?" he joked.

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Because you are that."

"How am I a Princess? And none of the other houses have a princess, or a prince for that matter." I muttered

"Actually that's not true… you see I am the Slytherin Prince." Draco said staring at me.

"So what does that have to do with me being called a Princess?"

"Nothing really, but you are the Gryffindor Princess. And you know what that means right?" Draco said a smirk appearing on his face.

"No what?" I wasn't in the mood to play their games.

"That you have to _marry_ a prince from a rival country, or in this case a rival house."

"No that… you can't be… WHAT!" I finally managed.

"You have to _marry_ a prince from a rival house. And well I don't think it gets ay more rival than Slytherin and Gryffindor. Do you?" Zabini laughed.

"You two must be drunk. Now let me go back to my house." This night was just getting worse and worse.

"Only if we can ask you two things, and both times you have to answer truthfully." Draco stated pinning me up against the wall. I knew I wasn't going to be able to get out of this.

"Fine. What do you want to know?"

"Why are you crying?"

"Harry cheated on me." I said before I even realized it.

"And do you have a Dark Mark?"

"What!" I asked.

"Do you have a Dark Mark?" Draco repeated. I saw Blaise give him this look of confusion. "Well do you?"

"Yes" I muttered under my breath so that I couldn't be heard.

"What was that I didn't catch it?" Blaise said smirking. Boy did I hate these two at this moment.

"Yes, but it was against my will." I said so they cold hear it, and I quickly walked back to my room throwing myself on the bed. I didn't notice that the walls of my room all were turning even darker than normal. For that charm Dumbledore had put on it made them reflect my mood. If I had bothered to look I would have noticed that the walls looked like they were crying.


	4. Alone

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter... what a shame.

Chapter Four — Alone

The next morning I awoke feeling horrible. I didn't want to face the world. I just wanted to crawl back into bed and stay there. But I got out of bed none-the-less and went down to breakfast. I sat away from the Trio, because sitting with them ment sitting near Harry. And of course Ron noticed. But I blew him off too. I was surprised when an owl landed next to me. I quickly opened the letter

_The Gryffindor Princess  
__ Ginny Weasley_

_ I'm sorry about last night, I didn't think you really had a Dark Mark it wasn't said to hurt you, and I'm sorry about you and Potter as well. But you deserve much better then him. _

_ The Slytherin Prince  
__ Draco Malfoy_

"Ginny. I'm sorry about what you saw last night. I wasn't thinking. Can I have another chance please?" Harry said appearing to be sincere.

"You're sorry. That's what you tell me. You weren't thinking. NO DUH you weren't thinking. Do you ever think Harry? Do you? How do you think I felt when I saw you? And I hate to break it to you, but I already gave you another chance, that's what last time was. And you broke my heart the last time. Now you have just about killed it. Harry just because you are _The Chosen One_ doesn't give you the right to do this. In all honestly I think you have even less of a right to do something like this. I gave you a second chance, and you blew it. And now I don't want to see you ever again." I quickly got up and rushed out of the Great Hall. Just as I got out the doors a hand grabbed me I was spun around and was facing Harry.

"Ginny listen to me please. I wasn't thinking. It was like I wasn't there at all-" he started.

"Harry, just stop it, what are you going to say that you were under the Imperius Curse or something. Because in case you forgot I know you can break free of that. So just leave me alone I don't want to speak to you ever again." Once again I turned and started to walk away. But of he grabbed and spun me around again.

"Can't you hear Potter? She said to never speak to her again." We turned to see Draco coming out of the Great Hall.

"This doesn't concern you _Malfoy_. This is between my _girlfriend_ and I." Harry spat. I had never heard him use this tone before. It almost scared me.

"Girlfriend? And who might that be. I'm pretty sure that Weasly here said that you cheated on her last night. That normally means that you will have broken up." Draco smirked while watching Harry squirm. I didn't mind that Draco was sticking up for me, but I did mind that Harry's grip was getting tighter on my arm. I knew for sure that I would have a bruise there tomorrow.

"Ginny I didn't realize that you and Malfoy were so close that you would go to him. But if you want to be that way go ahead and go to Malfoy you slut." Harry threw me towards Malfoy, and I stated to fall because I hadn't been prepared for this. Luckily Draco had quick reflexes from being a seeker. He quickly caught and righted me. But by that time Harry was gone.

"You might want to watch out for him." Draco muttered not looking at me. He then walked off too. It was only now that I truly felt like I was alone in the world. There was no one for me to go and talk to. The girls in my year stopped talking to me because of the Chamber. And Hermione was one of Harry's best friends as was Ron. And I knew I couldn't write to my family. They all adored Harry. So for the first time ever I realized that I was truly alone. I ran up to the private entrance to my room. After hastily saying the password I realized how true it was. 'Tears.' It described my life so well. With that I broke down crying alone in my room.


	5. Questions

Sorry I haven't updated for a while I've been kinda busy, and will be for a while. So if you are actually reading this (though i doubt many are it's not that good) dont worry i will update it eventually.

**Disclaimer:** I have just been informed that I don't own HP... Who lied to me all this time? Oh wait it was me never mind.

Chapter Five – Questions

"Ginny. What happened yesterday? You just kind of disappeared after breakfast this morning. Are you ok?" Hermione asked as soon as I came out of my room that night. I probably looked a mess. I had cried myself to sleep earlier, and whenever I awoke I cried again. It seemed like everything was going wrong.

"I'm fine Hermione. I just wasn't feeling too well this morning to I just went back to my room. I slept most of the day.

"Hey how come I've never seen your room?" Hermione suddenly asked.

"I don't know why do you want to?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yea, how about we do that right now before the guys get back?" I had hoped that she would say no, but since I had no such luck I would rather it be just her.

"Sure come on Hermione." I led her towards my room and whispered the password. I didn't want her to overhear it and set off a whole new set of questions about why it was French for tears. We walked into the rooms and she looked around. I had taken her to a smaller version of the Common Room. The only visible difference was the color choices. Also my fireplace was charmed so that if someone was in my rooms it would light up automatically.

"Wow Ginny, this definitely isn't the way I pictured your rooms to look. Why these colors?" she asked staring at the Emerald Green in the wall. It was currently a splash color wall with bits of each color in the walls. Most likely reflected how confused I was about everything right now.

"I put some of each house color in the room Hermione. I decided to do something a bit different." I flopped down on a chair looking at the walls. Another reason was I felt like I didn't belong in any of the houses. I was put into a house that no longer wanted me. How was I really supposed to feel about my house? But I didn't dare let Hermione know that. I got up and walked over to the fireplace. I had been about to go to the Kitchens to get some food when Hermione decided she wanted to see my room. And I knew that my room was connected via floo to the Kitchens when I got a better idea.

"Dobby." I called out hoping it would work. I had overheard Ron and Harry doing this last year. Seconds later Dobby the house-elf was in front of me.

"Yes, Miss Ginny? How can Dobby help you?" he asked in his squeaky voice.

"Can you bring up something for me to eat, and some butterbeer, actually make that enough for Hermione and I" I asked returning to my seat. Hermione looked at me disapprovingly I guess she was still against house-elf work.

"Sure, anything for a friend of Harry Potter's." he said popping back into the kitchen. He returned seconds later with a tray laden with food.

"Thank you Dobby, that will be all." I grabbed some food and started to eat. That was when Hermione decided to get her voice back.

"Ginny is this the first you've eaten since breakfast this morning. Actually did you even eat this morning?" I was surprised she didn't yell at me for using a house-elf.

"No I ate today." I lied. " My fireplace is connected to the Kitchens. I was using that to get some food.

"Ok good. Oh the first Hogsmeade weekend is next weekend. Want to go with Harry, Ron, and I?" she asked, it made me wonder if she knew about Harry and I.

"Umm sure, if I go I promise to hang out with you three." I lied again. I hated lying yet here I was doing it again to one of my only friends. My answer seemed to please Hermione though.

"Well I have to go finish my Defense homework since we have that class tomorrow. Oh Ginny do you plan on coming to classes tomorrow?"

"Yea. I plan on it." I replied. Taking another bite of food. Hermione left back into the Common Room leaving me alone to think. I decided to go find Colin and ask him what homework I had missed. He was one of the few people in my year that would talk to me. Luckily he was in the Common Room so I didn't have to look too hard to find him.

"Hey Colin. What homework did I miss today." I replied flopping down on the couch next to him. He didn't look up from his assignment. He just handed me a piece of parchment

"Here all of it is due next class." He said. I glanced at the list.

"I think I'm going to go to the library and try to get some of this done." I sighed getting up. I headed out of the Common Room. As I was walking out Harry and Ron walked back in.

"Hey Gin… missed you today." Ron said as he walked past, but Harry stopped walking.

"Ginny. I'm sorry. Please forgive me?" he said as soon as Ron was out of earshot.

"Harry I already gave you an answer, now leave me alone." I replied refusing to look at him. I started to head towards the portrait hole.

"No Ginny listen to me." Once again he grabbed my wrist. It was in the same place as this morning so it was really painful. But Harry didn't notice my wince when he grabbed me. He was too intent on his own intentions. So intent on them he didn't notice that Ron came back towards him followed by Hermione.

"Harry what are you doing to my sister? It looks like she's in pain. " Ron said trying to get Harry to release my wrist. When he wouldn't Hermione grabbed her wand a muttered a spell. Immediately my wrist was removed from Harry's grasp.

"Now Harry please explain why it looked like Ginny was in pain." Hermione calmly stated.

"I didn't realize she was in pain." He stated dumbly.

"It was all over her face that she was in pain." Ron shot. He had anger in his voice, but none of it was written on his face.

"Ron it was nothing. Now if you'll excuse me I have homework to do and I need to go to the library to finish it." I said walking away from the prying eyes of my 'friends'.


	6. Help

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter... Actually i don't really own all thst much in general. What a shame.

Chapter Six — Help

"Where can I find a book about the cause and effects of the Goblin Rebellions?" I asked the librarian. She pointed me towards a stack of books without even speaking to me. I walked over and grabbed a book that looked like it might be of help. Unfortunately for me I used the wrist that Harry had re-hurt only seconds before.

"Oww." I said quietly dropping the book to the floor. I wasn't about to be thrown out, but that had hurt.

"What happened to you?" I heard someone behind me say. I jumped and turned to see Malfoy there.

"Nothing. I hurt my wrist." I lied, for some unknown reason I felt worse lying to him then I did when I had lied to Hermione earlier. Malfoy gingerly grabbed my arm. He looked at it then released it.

"From the look of it, it looks like Potter had something to do with it as well." He smirked. Then grabbed the book I had dropped. He set it on a table. "That was a hard essay." He said turning to leave.

"Wait." I called I didn't even realize I had until it was out of my mouth.

"What?"

"Why did you help me this morning?"

"I don't like you, but I like Potter less." he said turning to leave again.

"Thank you." I whispered, but I wasn't sure if he had heard me. I turned back to the book and started my essay. I finished it about an hour later. When I looked at my watch I noticed that it was almost curfew. I quickly left the library and went back to my room, this time using the private entrance. I didn't want to have to see Harry this time. I threw my self on my bed and fell asleep almost immediately. I awoke the next morning to tapping on my window. It was still dark out, but I got up and let the owl in.

_Ginny_

_I need to talk to you meet me in the Common Room_

_Ron_

I quickly got changed and went into the Common Room.

"Hi Ron what's up." I asked sitting next to him.

"Do you know a place where we can talk in private?" he asked not looking up.

"Sure we can go in my rooms." I got up and lead him into my private rooms. I didn't think that he would be able to translate my password, but I didn't want him to know it so I still whispered it. I sat on a chair and he sat across from me.

"What's up with you and Harry? I know you weren't telling the truth earlier when I asked. Did you two break up?" he finally looked up.

"Yes Ron we did. It was a short-lived relationship. But it's good that's its over." I replied.

"Why you two belong together, everyone knows it. Even you know it. Plus Harry seems really upset. What happened to make you two break up?"

"Ask Harry, Ron he knows. And I know that he seems really upset but I can't do that to myself anymore."

"I did ask him. He won't tell me. Will you please tell me?"

"Fine, I caught him with Derire yesterday night. He was asking me for another chance earlier. But I wouldn't. I already gave him a second chance and he ruined it." I said near tears.

"Oh Gin, I'm so sorry, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you're his best friend Ron I can't tell you that type of things. Please just leave I want to go back to sleep now." Ron slowly got up and left the room. And I happily went back to my bed for a few more hours of sleep.


	7. Plans

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Harry Potter I only wish i did.  
PLEASE REVIEW. thank u to my five reviewers. but im fairly postive more then five people have/are reading this. no matter how bad i think it mite be i still want reviews. for all i care u can say its horrible but please just review!  
P.S. this is the chapter where the d/g actually starts

Chapter Seven – Plans

I woke a few hours later; I was surprised about how early it was when I got up. I was up an hour early. I was normally up minutes before I had to be somewhere. So this was a whole new concept. I got changed and headed out into the Common Room. When I got there it was empty so I sat in a chair and finished up the last of my homework for Potions. I finished it quickly and just as I was about to get up someone else walked into the Common Room.

"Ginny what are you up so early?"

"Nothing that concerns you Harry." I shot.

"Ginny just listen to me will you?"

"No I don't have to so I don't plan on listening to you." I started for my room. But like always Harry grabbed my wrist and spun me around.

"No you WILL listen to me!" he sneered. I tried to remember the spell that Hermione had used to make Harry release me earlier, but it was coming up as a total blank.

"Let go of me." I pulled my wrist as hard as I could and somehow broke free of his grasp. I rushed into my rooms muttering the password as I went. But to my dismay Harry was able to get into my rooms before they closed back up.

"Ginny listen to me." he muttered. Coming closer to me with every passing second. It was to the point where I almost had my back to the wall. In a matter of seconds I would be cornered. I tried to think of a way out of this situation, but I wasn't able to come up with everything.

"Harry I don't want to listen to you anymore. I did and you hurt me before. I won't go through that again." I practically screamed at him. By now I was cornered up against the wall. Harry put one arm on either side of me pinning me to the wall. I was now utterly defenseless to him.

"Ginny now you have no chance but to listen to me." he seemed pleased.

"No I don't have to Harry. You just think I do. You are so full of yourself you know that. You know what Malfoy was right I do deserve better then you. Everyone deserves better then you Potter." I said enraged. Harry seemed taken aback at the mention of Malfoy. It gave me the advantage I needed. I quickly ran into my bedroom and grabbed my wand from my bedside table.

"Malfoy? You really are a slut aren't you?"

"No I'm not a slut Harry. But if you take one more step towards me you won't have to worry about Voldemort killing you for I'll beat him to it. Now get out of here and never come near me again." I screamed. He didn't seem afraid of my threat, but he still left the room. I laid down on my bed staring at the ceiling thinking about the best way to annoy Harry. The only thing I could think of was to become what he hated the most. And since I wasn't able to become Malfoy I'd have to do the next best thing.

I got off my bed a few minutes later and used the private entrance to leave my rooms. I wasn't in the mood for a repeat showdown. I went into the Great Hall and for the first time in a while ate a decent breakfast. I was finishing just as Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked it.

"Hey Ginny. You're up early." Hermione remarked.

"Yea I guess I just wasn't able to sleep. Well see you three in Potions I need to go ask Professor Slughorn something." I rushed out of the hall and down to the Dungeons. I quickly made it to Slughorn's classroom.

"Excuse me Professor but can you do me a favor?" I asked. I played up to the fact that he liked me to get what I wanted. After I laid out my idea he readily agreed.

"That should make for an interesting experiment Miss Weasly. I hope that you know what you're doing." He added sending me back into the hallway. There were already a few people out there, but they took no notice of me. A few minutes later Slughorn opened the door and lead us in.

"On the board there is seating arraignments. I want you to sit there, with no complaints. We need more inter-house relations in this day in age." Slughorn seemed more pleased with the inter-house relations idea of mine then I did. I looked at the board and noticed, to my amusement, that I was paired with none other then Draco Malfoy.

"Why hello Weasly. Hope you are any good at this since I won't carry your weight in this class. And if you make me fail you will be sorry."

"Oh don't you worry Malfoy I won't." I sat down and glanced around the room. Harry was paired with a Hufflepuff in his year. He didn't seem too happy about it either. Ron also didn't seem too happy that he was paired with Zabini.

"I want everyone to work with their partner and complete the potion on the board." Slughorn walked into his office and left us to our work.

"So Malfoy will you help me with something?" I asked

"Sorry I don't help the Weasly family."

"Yea well what if it's to get to Potter?" I asked remembering how he had helped me yesterday because it would have gotten to Harry that he did.

"Then I might help you out Weaslette." Draco smirked.

"Thanks I think." I muttered. "One condition though Malfoy."

"Shouldn't I be the one making up the conditions Weasly?"

"Maybe but I'm making up this one. We refer to each other by our first names. I'll call you Draco, and you'll call me by my first name."

"Sure Ginny I can do that."

"Not Ginny, Draco. It's Ginerva."

"Ginerva?" he asked suppressing a smile.

"Yes it is Ginerva. So just get over it Draco." I turned back to the potion and finished it. Draco and I were the first group done.

"Since you got to make a condition, so do I Ginerva."

"And what might that be Draco?" I asked not really caring.

"I get to choose how we get back at him, and _ALL_ things pertaining to it."

"Sure Draco. How do you plan on getting back at him?"

"It's simple really. You date me." at that second the bell rang and Draco quickly walked out of the room before I could utter a complaint.


	8. Secret Meeting

**Discaimer:** still dont own Harry Potter... but i am a freak and beat the HP4 game in less then 24 hours go me... the game isnt even mine tho.

A/N: i dont remember if i done any of these before but all well. i was informed that i have Ginny real name wrong. thanx for telling me but i think ill keep it the way i have it. and thanks to the other reviewers as well. but i want to give ginny a taalent give me any suggestions. i dont really care how random. ill pick the most voted on and incorporate it somehow. Thanks Robyn

Chapter Eight – Secret Meeting

"Ginny wasn't that Potions class just horrible. And you got stuck with Malfoy wasn't that awful?" Hermione said at lunch.

"Hermione he's changed since his father has gone to Azkaban. You should give him a second chance." I said finishing my lunch.

"Give him a second chance? Ginny are you feeling alright?" she stumbled. I guess it was harder for her to believe that he might have changed. Actually I didn't even know if he had changed or not.

"Gin have you fallen down anytime soon? Something too tight that it's cutting off circulation?" Ron asked.

"The only thing too tight is your protectiveness of me Ronald." I muttered getting up from my seat. Hermione and Ron quickly joined me and together we walked up to Defense class. This was the class I had dreaded coming to ever since Harry and I broke up. I quickly went into the room and took my seat next to Hermione. Derire came in a few seconds later and started our lesson. Halfway through class she told up to pair up and work on the spell we had just learned.

"Ginny…" I turned to see Harry standing there.

"No Harry, Hermione will you work with me?"

"Umm ok sure Ginny." We quickly mastered the spell. When I got tired of doing it over again aimlessly I sat back down. I leaned down to grab a book to read when I noticed a piece of paper on the desk

_Meet me after dinner tonight in the Astronomy Tower_

_D.M._

I laughed but quickly pocketed the note. Because of my weird schedule I only had those two classes on this day. I went back to the Common Room and started to work on my homework. After a little while Hermione and Ron joined me.

"Ron where did Harry go?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure really. Can you help me do this?"

"I'm kind of tired you guys mind if I leave you. I'll see you at dinner tonight." I quickly went into my rooms and laid on the couch wondering what it was that I had gotten myself into with Malfoy. I figured I would show up at the Astronomy Tower tonight just to humor Draco. Plus I wanted to find out what he ment by all things pertaining to it. In how many ways did he plan on using me to get back at Harry? I got up and walked to the door to leave figuring I would go down to the kitchens for a little while. Maybe I would even skip out of dinner and just eat in the kitchens. I went down to the kitchens and as soon as I did Dobby was at my side. It was almost comical about how fast he arrived. After being offered just about everything imaginable I accepted a sandwich. After finishing it I decided I didn't really want to go to the Great Hall so I set course for the Astronomy Tower. Stopping in my room to get my wand first though.

"Ginny where are you going?" I turned to face Ron.

"Astronomy Tower."

"Any reason why?" boy did he ask a lot of questions.

"Homework." I lied turning back around and fleeing from my brother.

I sat on a bench at the top of the tower just gazing at the stars for what seemed like forever until I heard a noise. Startled I turned to see Draco there.

"Hello Draco."

"Ginerva, I see you actually showed, wasn't sure you would since you weren't at dinner." He sat down on the bench next to me.

"Wasn't hungry. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Your getting back at Potter. It's going to take planning. Careful planning." He replied still not looking at me.

"I know that Draco. So what do you have in mind, remember you said you wanted complete control to this." He turned at looked at me now.

"Well first we have some work to do."

"What type of work Draco." I asked starting to get annoyed.

"Well first of all you need to learn some new spells. Like ones that will change appearances, colors of things, and that will remove other things."

"Change appearances?"

"Yea. I think we might need some help stay here I'll be right back. He quickly got up and left. I conjured up a blanket and went back to looking at the stars. I don't know how long it was before I heard the sounds of people returning. I looked towards the stairs to see Draco leading Zabini and a house elf towards me.

"So Draco why did you drag me all the way up here?" Blaise complained not noticing me.

"Blaise if I need to tell you to shut up one more time I will get someone to do the bat-bogey hex on you."

"Only one person can do that well, and last time I checked Ginny Weasly hated you."

"Hello Blaise." I said he suddenly turned around startled.

"Go away Weaslette. Draco and I have some important things to discuss." He looked over at Draco looking for backup.

"Blaise, Ginerva is the reason I dragged you up here. I need you to help her learn some spells."

"Ginerva? You are on a first name basis with the Weasly girl." Blaise stuttered.

"Hello I'm right here. And yes I asked him for help to get back at Harry, and he agreed. But I am starting to regret that decision. I was told I have to listen to him about all things pertaining how we get back at him."

"So what do I have to do with any of this Draco?"

"As I said I need you to teach her some spells."

"Why is there a house elf here too?" I asked looking at it. It was cowering behind Draco's leg.

"Oh that's just Neiko. She is my personal house elf at school. I figured that she could also help out." Draco responded. I looked at the elf again but stayed quiet.

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked timidly.

"First we are going to address some things. Then Blaise will help you learn some things. And then if you are good you can go to bed." I looked up at him worried.

"Ok. So what do you have to address?"

"Your wardrobe, hair, and many other things." He wet on pointing out things I should change, add, or cut out completely. "And now Blaise will help you by learning how to do some of the things I just told you."

"Why does Blaise know how to do these things?" I wasn't something every person knew. Not even every girl knew them and here a guy did.

"I know them because my mother taught them to my Weasly. She used to a model and figures that one day I will manage a modeling business, but even if I don't I'll make sure my wife looks nice." He laughed.

"Well that's real nice. So what do I have to learn?"

"How to apply make-up magically, without looking over done that is. How to change the color of things, that type of stuff." he took about another hour to teach me the things he had mentioned. When we finally finished it was close to curfew.

"I'm getting tired. Is there any chance you will let me go to bed anytime soon Draco?" I asked yawning. He looked down at me and smirked. Yes I do plan on letting you go to bed soon, but this is where Neiko comes into play. Every night before you go to bed I want you to set out what you are going to wear the next day. And then Neiko will get it checked by me. I will reject or accept it. Or just change it in general. So in other words Neiko will now serve you… while still taking orders from me that is."

"WHAT?" I screamed. Who was he to say that he would pick out what I wear everyday. Plus knowing him it would all be black or green.

"Remember Ginerva… is there anything else I can call you, how about Red? Actually that's what I will call you Red. Remember Red you agreed to let me choose how, and all things pertaining to how we get back at Potter." I groaned as the guys left the tower. I waited until I knew that they were gone before finally getting up and heading back down to the Common Room. Again wondering what I had gotten myself into when I agreed to this.


	9. That Bloody Git

**Disclaimer:** Ok so I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other things that you recgonize...

Sorry I'm not even postive if this should even count as an update, but I've been really busy lately, and will be for about another week or two... grr i hate the end of shcool. but after school ends for the year i promise to update more often.

In one of the last entries i made (not sure which) i asked for people to vote saying what they want Ginny to have as a talent. i have 2 ideas, but neither is really original so PLEASE vote

Chapter Nine – That Bloody Git

Almost as soon as I entered my room Neiko appeared besides me asking me to pick out an outfit for approval. I rolled my eyes at the creature, but walked over to my wardrobe. I opened it and randomly flipped through the clothes until I found my favorite pair of jeans and a top that would look nice not really noticing any particular details about them. I handed them to Neiko.

"Just tell him that if he doesn't like my choice to change it to how he wants it, or just to buy me a new wardrobe I don't have the patience for this." I quickly slid under the covers for a few hours of sleep.

The next morning I woke up to the sun on my face. I rolled over and looked at my watch. It was only seven o'clock. I rolled back over to try to get a few more hours of sleep when I noticed someone else in the room, or should I say something else. The events of the previous nights rushing back to me. I pushed the covers off of me and got out of bed reluctantly. I was NOT a morning person, but I knew I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep now.

"Master Malfoy said that he would simply get you a new wardrobe since what you sent was not acceptable. He also sent this." Neiko mumbled handing me a box. I took the package and opened it cautiously.

Inside the box was nothing more then an outfit. It had the jeans I had picked out, which surprised me, but there was also I top in there that I had never seen before. Again to my surprise it was a light pink shirt. I quickly got dressed and started to walk around to find my cloak. After searching for a few minutes I found it hanging where it actually belonged. Since I didn't remember putting it there I figured Neiko had. It would take me a while to get used to a house elf being there.

I quickly left and went into the Common Room. To my surprise I wasn't the only Gryffindor awake. Hermione was sitting in the Common Room reading a book.

"Hey 'Mione." She looked up startled but calmed when she saw it was only me.

"Oh sorry I thought you were another first year asking how to get somewhere. What are you doing up so early? You aren't really a morning person Gin."

"Oh couldn't sleep so I just got up. So apparently being Head Girl isn't all glamorous is it?" I joked.

"No it's defiantly not. Espically when the Head Boy is Malfoy." I looked at her in surprise. Why hadn't she told us before?

"That must be bad. Oh when is the first meeting?"

"Today. I forgot you were made a Prefect this year. Well I wish you luck with that. But don't worry if you plan on going to Hogsmeade there will still be plenty of time. It's just an introductory meeting. All I have planned is just pairing people up for patrols."

"Well that's good I wasn't to go down to Hogsmeade to get away from here for a little while. I'm so glad Dumbledore decided to change the rules and make it so every 6th and 7th year with permission can go to Hogsmeade any weekend they want. I plan on taking full advantage of it don't you Hermione?"

"I guess. But I'll probably use it only to get supplies. And maybe the occasional joke from the Twin's shop in Hogsmeade. Can you imagine me pranking Harry or Ron?" we both started laughing hard, so hard that we didn't even hear Ron and Harry come down into the Common Room.

"Morning Gin." I turned startled.

"Morning Ron. You going to Hogsmeade today?"

"Yea, after I go to the Prefects meeting Hermione is making me attend. You know Harry sometimes I think you were lucky that you didn't get chosen to be a prefect." Harry just nodded and continues to look at me.

"Well I think I'm gonna go get some breakfast. Hermione, Ron want to come?" I asked purposely excluding Harry. Both agreed and we left to go to the Great Hall.

"Red!" I turned around to see Draco standing there with a white rose.

"Morning Draco." The Trio all stared at me. Then again I did just call a family enemy by his first name. Not to mention that I responded to a non-offensive nickname from him.

"Ginny you do realize that you just called Malfoy by his first name right?" Hermione asked me still awestruck.

"Yea, I know I did. I figured if I have to work with him in Potions I might as well use his first name." I lied hoping it seemed believable.

"Here Red. I brought you a rose, to go with your outfit. Well I'll see you later." He turned and walked into the Hall and sat next to Blaise at the Slytherin table.

"Ok Ginny explain!" Ron practically screamed at me.

"Umm… I'm hungry bye." I quickly fled into the Hall lucky for me Luna is an early riser so I decided to go sit at the Ravenclaw table with her today.

"Ginny you look so nice today. Ohh who gave you the flower it's adorable. But be careful Clomers like to live in roses." By now I knew not to ask what a Clomer was.

"Thanks Luna. So what's for breakfast?" I asked purposely not answering her last question.

"The usual." She mumbled. I grabbed a muffin and started to eat it. I looked over at the Slytherin table to see Draco and Blaise getting up. So I figured that it was time to leave.

"Bye Luna I'll see you later. I'm off to the Prefects meeting." I quickly left the Hall and caught up with Draco and Blaise.

**(A/N) In one of the last entries i made (not sure which) i asked for people to vote saying what they want Ginny to have as a talent. i have 2 ideas, but neither is really original so PLEASE vote**


	10. Author's Note

Ok my computer got fried by my little sister spilling gatorade into a labtop. so my entire story (cuz im too lazy to write it out on paper) is gone... ill take this away and post when i get a new computer

Robyn


End file.
